


Joining Two Opposites

by exilefromlife



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exilefromlife/pseuds/exilefromlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the same game again, death and chaos on one end, life and order on the other. Chaos and order, life and death. Steve was used to it.</p><p>Thrived on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joining Two Opposites

It was the same game again, death and chaos on one end, life and order on the other. Chaos and order, life and death. Steve was used to it.

_Thrived_ on it.

He’d never admit to anyone how he found Loki’s acts to be rational in his mind, rather than senseless. Perhaps it was that ability to understand the tormented god that made Steve toe the line between the two worlds whenever possible. He understood the god’s need for an identity, understood how it would lead to destruction and death. He  _embraced_ that understanding, wanting nothing more than to see what it was like on Loki’s side of their fights.

“Perhaps, my eagle, you can see that soon enough.” The god was right in front of him, staff locking with Steve’s shield as a chaotic grin spread across his face. “I can make it worth your while.”

The blond grinned right back, holding his ground against the brunet. “I prefer our fights, thank you.”

“Mmm, I’m sure you do.” Loki looked Steve up and down, licking his lips slowly. “One night, that’s all I offer.”

Cap’s body responded immediately to those emerald eyes sizing him up, and his throat was dry when he replied, “Sounds like a ball. You driving?”

The god laughed and  _pushed_ , knocking Steve’s shield away and closing the distance between them, one graceful arm reaching behind the blond to catch him before he lost his balance. “Always, my dear.” 

They vanished, leaving the rest of the Avengers to panic about the Captain’s whereabouts to no avail. Steve had long since figured out that Loki took him to another realm every time they disappeared like that. No sooner did they set down on the foreign realm than did Steve collide against Loki, shoving him against the wall roughly and kissing him with the passion of a soldier coming home from the war. The god responded with equal fervor, tossing his weapon aside so he could grip the blond’s shoulders and hair with both hands.

“Nnn, god, Loki!” Steve softly growled as he pulled away from the god, grabbing the trickster’s helmet and casting it aside carelessly. The breastplate and gauntlets were close behind, then Steve was pressed tight against Loki once more. “How long has it been?”

“Too long, my love.” The brunet did a quick calculation, trying to remember their last tryst. “Almost a month.”

“Definitely too long.” Steve surged forward, kissing the god again, licking his way into his mouth and plundering the warm heat there. They fought for dominance there, neither one willing to submit to the other. It just wasn’t how they played this game. The blond finally nipped Loki’s lower lip, and the god stopped fighting, not submitting, but offering. Steve greedily took the gift, magic from the kiss pulsing through him to pool in his groin.

“Get rid of your clothes before that sets in. It’s too strong this time.” Loki had always given him a spell that acted like an aphrodisiac, causing all of his senses to surge to new levels of awareness. It made the game more fun, more pleasurable. Steve’s hands already were fumbling for purchase and the god gave an annoyed hiss, waving a hand and vanishing both of their outfits. 

The blond hissed at the rush of cold air caressing his already swollen member, and he rushed to his lover, looping his arms under the god’s and propping both of them off the wall with his elbows. “God, Loki, you smell amazing!” 

Loki laughed as he wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, pulling himself off the ground and locking his legs around the blond’s waist. His hips stuttered, grinding against the mortal’s warm skin with desperate need and want. “You always had a thing for smell…”

Cap rolled his eyes and angled himself carefully, cock pressing against the god’s entrance. It was already slick, and Steve looked at him with shock. “You—”

“Been waiting all day to see you…I got bored.” The tricksters pupils were blown wide with arousal, not just from being around his lover, but from teasing himself mercilessly earlier in the day to prepare himself for the tryst. “So I took matters into my own hands.”

The blond moaned when Loki transferred a mental image, showing himself with four fingers buried deep within, rocking against his hand and moaning like a wanton whore. Steve felt his cock throb and slammed up into his lover, sliding in with little resistance. “So  _tight!_ How—nn—how do you stay so damned  _tight_ when you’ve stretched so much?” 

The brunet cried out, back arching as he was entered. “Hnngg,  _Steve!_ ” It felt too good to be so utterly filled after going so long without anything. “Just…think of you…please, don’t tease!”

Steve obeyed the god, thrusting hard into the god, setting a fast pace. He wanted— _needed—_ quick and hard, just wanting to fuck his lover again. He leaned forward, kissing Loki’s collarbone as he tried to find the perfect angle to get his beloved to  _scream_ . He moved to nip at the god’s neck, licking over his jugular before biting it hard. “Nng!” He felt the tip of his member press against Loki’s nerves and jerked up into that spot.

“ _Ah!_ ” The trickster’s vision flashed white before he snaked one of his hands between their chests, wrapping his fingers around his cock and stroking quickly. He wasn’t going to last long, not at this pace, and judging by the look in Steve’s eyes, he wasn’t going to either.

“You really—uhn—like it rough, don’t you?” He moaned, thrusting hard against his lover’s prostate, breath becoming ragged. He was already close—too close. “My little  _slut_ .”

Loki let out a gasp, pumping himself hard to the words. He could already feel that familiar rush closing in. “Gods,  _yes!_ Ohh…getting  _close_ .”

Steve buried his head in the god’s neck, stifling a groan. “Me too, love, me too.” It was scarce more than a whisper, but he knew Loki could hear him. “Come for me, Loki!” He bit the trickster’s neck again, harder, and felt him shudder.

“Oh, god, I’m— _Uhnnn!_ ” Loki’s vision turned spotty and he felt his entire body clamp down, his seed coating his hand and their chests in streaks of white.

The blond felt Loki’s walls pulse around him, coaxing him to the edge and finally pushing him over with a loud moan, filling his lover quickly.

They remained there for a long while before Steve pulled him down to the floor, completely breathless and spent. He brushed a long strand of hair out of the god’s face and smiled contentedly. His blue eyes waited until Loki’s emerald gaze met them and  _held_ the god’s attention with a look. Steve opened his mouth to speak, but the brunet silenced him by speaking first.

“Stay here?” The look in his eyes was pleading, begging for that one thing.

The blond sighed, smiling. “Of course…this was just Round One.”

Loki shook his head, biting his lip. “No, I mean…stay for good?”

Steve propped himself up on an elbow and looked down at the god. “I can’t, Loki. You know that! I have—” He stopped.  _What do I have? All my friends are dead. The world isn’t my own anymore._ “Loki…” The god’s eyes were filled with resignation, just waiting for the answer. Steve chuckled and kissed Loki’s cheek. “I have nothing back on Earth…here, I have everything. Why would I want to leave?”

Loki’s eyes grew wide, jaw going slack. “You’ll stay?! But…what about your home?”

The Captain—no, now just Steve—beamed at the god. “Loki, you’re  _here_ .  _This_ is my home. And I’m not going to go anywhere without you again.”

That was it. Loki had won their little game…chaos had won out over order. At the same time, Steve knew he’d also won.

As the sun set on the two lovers, hugging each other as they laughed and cried tears of joy, Life and Chaos finally united as one.


End file.
